Make Me Proud
by Sadie Breezy
Summary: Percy Jackson and Jason McCann - both Most Wanted Criminals in the States and co-leaders of rival gangs, but when both of their brothers are killed by the one and only Nick Stokes, the head of Las Vegas Police Department, they both must unite in order to avenge both of their brothers' deaths and together, become the biggest and most dangerous gang that the world has ever seen.


Title: **Make Me Proud**

Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Summary: Percy Jackson and Jason McCann - both Most Wanted Criminals in the States and co-leaders of rival gangs, but when both of their brothers are killed by the one and only Nick Stokes, the head of Las Vegas Police Department, they both must unite in order to avenge both of their brothers' deaths and together, become the biggest and most dangerous gang that the world has ever seen.

Side note: You don't have to watch CSI: Las Vegas to understand this story, I am only borrowing the characters after all, but if you really want to, watch "Shockwaves" and then watch "Targets of Obsession."

Warnings: Violence... lots of it. Hmmm... Perverted and cruel humor. Deaths, too. Alternate universe with some mythical stuff involved.

Pairings: Ha, you'll have to wait and find out.

Disclaimer: I don't have enough imagination to come up with the whole Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus or CSI: Las Vegas - I wish I did though, that would be freaking epic.

_If you want to know what the characters look like, go to my profile and click/copy and paste the links to see the pictures._

* * *

_**Make Me Proud**_

**01.** Targets of Obsession

_Wondering what's on your mind, it must be hard to be that fine, with all of these motherfuckers wanna waste your time, it's just amazing. Girl, all I can say is... I'm so, I'm so, I'm so proud of you. - Drake_

* * *

Nick Stokes sighed and ran a hand through his dark, short hair and leaned back on his leather office chair, closing his eyes and praying to the heavens that his plan would be successful, because if his 'genius' plan failed, it would be the end of him – literally.

The two leaders of the most dangerous gangs would unite and not rest until they killed him and every police officer of Las Vegas, and they would be successful, because they would be filled with more rage and hatred for him than they had ever been before.

"Nick?" he heard a female voice coming from the entrance of his office. The officer opened his eyes and settled his gaze on the teenager that had just entered his office slowly.

"Yes, what is it, Chase?" he snapped at the blond young woman - his niece. Her grey eyes glared at him at the mention of her father's surname. She hated her father with every fiber of her being and did not appreciate being reminded of that man whom had abandoned her for his new wife and work - the man whom pretended that she did not exist and denied her in front of his wife's family.

"Sorry," he muttered and removed his gaze from her as she sat down on the chair in front of his desk, watching him warily – she sensed that there was something that was bugging her uncle, and she was positive that she knew what it was about – her insides squirmed with guilt, but she pushed that feeling away, it was too late to back out now, not that she wanted to.

"What's the matter, Uncle Nick?" she asked him, her voice was filled with curiosity and innocence - as if she didn't know. She was perfectly aware of her uncle's plan - she always knew of his plan and she was always a step ahead of her uncle, even if she looked so harmless on the outside.

He shook his head and stared up at her, "Nothing," he told her, glaring at her as if to say why are you so nosy? The blond girl rolled her eyes, yet she was smirking internally. Nick was worried and worn out - she had a feeling that his mission would not be completely successful.

"Go run along now, with your school friends," he commanded her, his voice was firm, signaling that he would not discuss his work business with an inexperienced young school girl such as herself. He thought that she was stupid, that she would not understand a single word of what he had to say - she was just a mere sixteen-year old girl, she wouldn't know anything about police officer business, after all.

She sent him and icy glare with her stormy grey eyes and stood up slowly, then stormed out of the cold office, slamming the heavy metal double doors behind her.

He sighed and went back to his previous position that he had been in, before his bratty niece had interrupted him.

"Please work, please work," he chanted to the ceiling, sighing for the thousandth time that day.

The plan had to work. It had to.

_"620PD, the plan is in action. Target has been located,"_ the voice came from his radio. _"License plate: William, Ocean, Union, Eight, Seven, One, Adam. Location: Three miles away from Lotus Casino, Las Vegas. Maroon van, three doors, one passenger."_

Nick had sat up and was scribbling down the information that was being given to him, frantically, "Got ya," he told the police officer on the other line. He typed in the information into his computer and watched as the green dot that represented Alex McCann moved with speed through the streets of Las Vegas. Underneath the tracker, the final information showed up:

License plate: WOU-871A - Austin, Texas.

Expiration date: 9/2009

Name, Ethnicity, Age: Alexander Nathan McCann, Caucasian, 19 - legal guardian of Jason Mathew McCann, Caucasian, 17.

Wanted: United States, Canada, United Kingdom, France, and Scotland.

Crimes: _Alexander Nathan McCann has been arrested twice for the shipping of drugs; murdering three civilians in Miami, Florida; responsible for a hit and run in Mobile, Alabama; robbing the Louvre of France twice; attempted bombing in Lotus Casino, Las Vegas, Nevada with Jason Mathew McCann as his partner in crime. Click to see more… _

A picture of Alex and Jason were next to the information. Alex had curly dark brown hair, almost black, with harsh hazel eyes and a cruel smirk. His skin was lightly tanned. He was about six and a half feet tall.

Jason, on the other hand, had short dirty blond/ light brown hair. His hazel eyes were filled with malice and a cocky smile was dancing on his lips. His skin was also lightly tanned. Both men were lightly muscled, yet, one could easily see their two year age difference right away.

While Alex had the beginning of a mustache on his upper lip, Jason had no facial hair, except his dark, slightly bushy eyebrows - it made Jason look ironically innocent, except, the only thing that didn't go well with his innocent' appearance was the dark tattoo on his bicep - it was one of a circle that had a grinning skull in the center, eight different arrows pointing to the outside of the circle, all of them in different directions - the Police Officers still didn't know what the tattoo meant, besides that every member of the McCann gang had one to represent themselves as proud members.

A loud beep interrupted Nick's observations and caused him to look back up to the tracker and he smirked when he saw that Triton Jackson's car was only a few miles apart from McCann's, both heading the same way.

It was now or never.

Nick grabbed his bullet-proof vest and pulled it on quickly, wanting to waste no time and ran out of the station towards his black police truck.

The Lotus Casino was only eight minutes way from the warehouse in Vegas, and if his calculations were correct, both gang leaders would be inside the warehouse and trapped within thirteen minutes max and dead in about... thirty minutes or less. Nick hoped for the latter.

"Six-hundred and twenty," Nick spoke into his radio as he drove away from the police station and typed in the data into the tracker that was installed in his car. The green and red dots appeared on his screen once again, along with a blue dot, representing him and several golden dots scattered around the city of Vegas, which represented his fellow police officers, ready for duty.

"Yes, six-hundred and twenty-four?" the voice of his second in command blared through his speakers. He flinched and turned down the volume. "Are you and six-hundred through six-hundred and twenty five in position?"

"Yes, sir," the feminine voice of six-hundred and twenty replied calmly.

_**Make Me Proud**_

It's not like I wanted to come here, but I never back down from a challenge, ever. You're probably confused on what I'm talking about, everyone is.

You see, I got this one letter from an old friend of mine a couple of days ago, requesting a meeting in a widely-known to bombers like us warehouse/ safe house located in Vegas. The only reason why I agreed to come in the first place was because I know that he wouldn't try anything funny, such as attempting to kill me. My gang is bigger than his is, so he'd be doomed and dead within three days at most, along with every single member of his gang. _No one_ is that stupid.

Also, because he wrote in the letter, and I quote, _"Don't come if you don't want to, but that'll just prove how much of a pussy you truly are"_, so of course here I am, driving my silver sports car towards Las Vegas, all the way from Florida, because I, Triton Jackson am _not_ a pussy.

Last time I checked, Alex and his gang were located in Johnson City, Texas - that's ironic.

Oh, you're confused again? Well, you see, the McCann gang's second in command's name is Johnson. Just Johnson - he is a tall, muscular man with dark hair and light blue eyes and a gruff voice and glares that will have most people running back to their mommies.

As I drove closer, I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach (like the feeling that you get when you're about to throw up) - something was going to happen, although, I wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Chiron and Lupa Brunner had both taught me to always trust that feeling in my gut and to never _ever_ trust anyone besides my gang.

I caught sight of my destination a few minutes later and noticed that Alex's old maroon van was already parked.

Good, no wait at all. I parked my own car a few feet away from the old worn out van and got out, hiding my gun in my jean's pocket - just in case, because one can never been _too _careful.

_**Make Me Proud**_

The twenty-five police officers were well concealed within the shadows that surrounded the old warehouse, their guns by their sides - every single one of them dressed in black clothing to blend in with the gloomy and dark day.

Nick Stokes and his second in command, Sarah Clark, watched as the two gang leaders greeted each other stiffly - they both wore perfect poker faces.

Although Nick was reluctant, he had to admit one thing: they had been taught well.

They knew one of the most important rules in the criminal business: Never allow possible enemies to know of your emotions. It would allow possible enemies to bend one at their will and use one's emotions against one.

Every officer was quiet, listening as the two most wanted criminals stated to make a conversation in hushed voices - even if they thought that they were alone, they still had to take caution.

"Why did you want to meet me here?" Triton asked the other man, his voice was even and calm and his eyes revealed nothing. He put his right hand in his jean's pocket, clutching his black gun for the feeling of comfort.

Alex's dark-brown eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "But, it was you who sent me the letter to meet here..." the Caucasian nineteen-year old trailed off.

"What? But..." Triton cut himself off and his sea-green eyes scanned his surroundings, angry eyes finally settling on the shadows where Nick was hidden. His eyes narrowed and he bit the inside of his cheeks angrily.

"We've been set up," Triton murmured angrily. Alex's hazel eyes widened and followed the direction of triton's cold stare with his own eyes - both young men reached for their hidden guns and pointed them towards the direction that Triton's glare was pointing at - their eyes filled with the fire of hatred and desire for vengeance of being tricked.

"Reveal yourself, Stokes," Alex called out loudly, placing his finger on his silver gun's trigger and thumb on the back of the gun, careful to not cut himself with the back of it - because in all honesty, being cut by the back of a gun is not something one wants to experience or admit to anyone unless one wants to be laughed at and be called a pussy - ha, a murderer cut by his own gun? Ridiculous!

Nick Stokes gave the signal to let his officers know that it was time to reveal themselves as he himself stepped out of the shadows slowly, his black gun to his side; his body was stiff, yet a frozen smile was on his lips.

"Lower your weapons, Jackson and McCann," Officer Stokes ordered the two men, whom shot him glares and made no moves to lower their weapons at all, both still had their guns in the air. The two men now stood back to back, guarding each other - they were both bombers, and they weren't going to go down without a fight.

The head of Las Vegas Police Department sighed and walked closer towards them slowly, taking small and hesitant steps, his gun in his right hand - he flipped the switch out of safety.

"I came here in peace, just give up," Nick lied through his teeth - he had one objective, and that was to end both of those filthy criminals' lives, "You're both surrounded."

Triton and Alex's eyes met out of the corner of their eyes and they both came to a silent agreement: they would have to cooperate together in order to get out alive.

A second later, both men ran opposite ways, dodging the bullets that were racing towards them. The police officers had revealed themselves, each behind a strong and tall plastic shield with big letters 'Las Vegas Police Department' written across the plastic in dark, green paint and the symbol of justice beneath it.

"Hold your fire!" Officer Stokes yelled and took out his own gun, running after Alex, while Sarah ran after Triton; she also had her gun in her hand - her face was set with determination. As she ran, her dirty blond hair flew behind her wildly and her running steps echoed through the ware house and then vanished as she chased after Triton outside in the desert-like 'backyard' - the rest of the policemen stayed behind, guarding the warehouse - alert for any accomplices of the criminals.

Nick raised his gun and pulled the trigger with force, the bullet shot out and hit Alex on his back, making him stumble and fall to the ground. Nick fired another bullet, hitting the nineteen-year old beneath the first wound. Dark, red blood spluttered from Alex's mouth and the strong smell of blood filled Nick's nostrils as he struggled to catch his breath; he could feel small beads of sweat rolling down his face. He lifted his gun one more time and aimed it at Alex's chest; he pulled the trigger, wincing as he heard the loud bang and the moans of pains escaping McCann's lips.

Alex's hazel eyes stared up at the officer - hatred swimming in the pools of dark hazel. Then, his bloody body went limp and his eyes lost the light of life in them. He should've felt relieved that after years and years of chasing after McCann, that he had finally caught him and killed him - but he felt like a criminal, a dirty murderer.

Nick closed his eyes and breathed through his nose, the foul smell of blood burning his throat; his hands were shaky and he dropped the gun next to the dead body that was swimming in a pool of his own blood. Why was he feeling this guilty? He had killed plenty of other criminals before. Nick leaned down to reach for his gun and re-opened his eyes as he felt the cold blood brush against his fingertips. He picked up his gun quickly and flinched back afterwards.

Alex McCann was dead; one down, another one to go.

His head snapped up when he heard the loud ear-splitting scream of Sarah. Nick didn't even look back to the lifeless body of Alex - he took off running towards the direction where he heard the scream from, his gun clutched in his hand, not caring anymore that it was bathed in Alex's blood.

As he ran closer towards the screams, he could see that Sarah was on the ground, a long scratch was running down her cheek and her black clothes were torn. Triton Jackson stood over her, his and her gun pointing at her head with his back to Nick; a smirk filled with hatred was on his lips - it made him look like a madman, the way his raven black hair stood up wildly in different directions and his clothes were ripped and dirty - like he had been rolling on the ground for a long time.

Nick snuck behind Triton and kicked the back of his knees, making the green-eyed man fall to the ground, and giving Sarah the opportunity to stand and get away from Jackson. The two guns fell from his grasp and he fell to the ground with a dull _thud!_

Triton looked at the head of the police department with anger in his eyes; the sight of Nick brought back bad memories. This was the man whom had murdered countless members of his gang - his family.

"Stokes," Triton spat out with venom in his voice. The head of the police department raised an eyebrow and shot Triton on the stomach...

_Bang!_ Once.

_Bang!_ Twice.

_Bang!_ Ever heard that three times is the charm?

Triton's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his lips parted, allowing blood to pour from in between his lips. He too, fell back, lifeless.

Sarah was crying silently behind Nick, clutching to the back of his shirt, the wound on her cheek still bleeding - mixed with dirt.

"Are you okay, Sarah?" he asked her soothingly, his eyes still fixed on Triton's dead body.

She didn't respond, her grip on his shirt loosened - it wasn't until he turned his head and saw her blue eyes filled with pain and the dark colors of blood stain her dark shirt that he finally realized.

A knife was buried in her back, and an old man was sending him a sinister smirk from behind her.

Sarah collapsed to the ground in pain, and small pained whimpers left her lips.

"You killed my grandson, Stokes," the old man growled angrily, "There will be hell to pay," the old man spat at him, glaring at the head of the police department.

Nick tried to get his gun and point it at the old man, but he found himself empty-handed and pinned to the ground by a young teenage girl with stringy red hair, "You killed our leader," she whispered in his ear and twisted his right arm, breaking it in the process.

"You just couldn't leave them alone, could you?" the old man continued, circling Stokes, "They had done no harm for the past two years, yet you had been obsessed with catching both gang leaders. You will pay for killing them. Your little girlfriend was just the beginning. Watch your back," the man warned Nick coldly, spitting on Sarah's dead body. The girl pushed Nick to the ground forcefully and kicked his side; a cold smirk inhabited her lips.

"It wasn't wise to get on our bad side, Stokes. Soon, your biggest fears will be confirmed; their brothers will be informed about their brothers' deaths and they will not be very happy with you. The two gangs will soon unite and it will not be pretty for you or for your precious daughter..."

"B-Brothers?" Nick choked out, trying not to think of the stinging pain of his broken arm. He had only been aware of Alex's brother, but not of Triton's brother; and his daughter, Katie, she wasn't safe anymore.

Now, the girl and the man both were wearing cold, identical smirks that made him want to retreat in fear - but he had to act strong, well, as strong as he could in his current state.

"Percy Jackson," the girl responded and then glanced down at her watch quickly before shooting the man a look, "We've got to go, Huxby. The other police officers are getting closer."

"Wait," Nick croaked out.

"What is it, Stokes?" Huxby snapped impatiently, in the same tone that Nick has previously used with his niece, only an hour before...

"How... How did you know that we were going to be here?" Nick questioned, trying to resist the urge to shut his eyes in pain.

The red-haired girl shot him an amused smile, "We have very reliable sources inside the police department," she informed him and gave Huxby another look.

'Huxby' nodded and both of them took off running towards the shadows under a pine tree that hadn't been there before; the shadows appeared to swallow them into nothingness.

Nick groaned in pain and his eyes closed involuntarily - the last thing on his mind was the image of Sarah's dead body next to his own.

_**End of chapter...**_

_Well, as you can see, this is a new story. It will be action-filled and there will be some romance here and there. I still haven't decided on the pairings yet. This took me about three days to write, because the original chapter was only about one thousand words, but I went back and edited it like, four times. It also took me so long because I kept on getting distracted, and finally, because I had writer's block for about an hour and a half or so... but, hey, at least I managed to finish this. I was going to give up and not post this story at all, but then I kept on getting more ideas and bam! _

_Hm, well, don't forget to review. Also, if you're wondering, this story might be around fifteen chapters long - it depends if I don't get bored with it and if I get enough reviewers/readers. I still will be continuing my other stories, though. One more thing: Go read __**Random Skype Conversations**__ on __**Conover**__'s profile. They're weird... and I'm in it! _


End file.
